kuroususlairfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreadnaught RP
=A Brief Summary= (Taken from an ooold notepad entry I did when the RP was going on. Warning: it wasn't my best typing. I've taken every precaution to edit this the best I can given that I barely remember this RP. --Daniel) It started out with Katie touching a meteor rock, Elohim(Newcal5's character) mentioned rumors of aliens and these aliens began destroying human cities, enslaving the humans, and building factories. Daniel drove the car out of the area they were in and Polo levitated the car, they escaped to a desert road and got to 2 neighboring houses. Geno stole the fridge and made mention of the Star Road being a safe spot. He had business to tend to in his maze and dissappeared for a time. Elohim found a safe passage in the house, and we hid in the entrance, the house was levelled and only the passage with its protective door was left. Elohim opens it and a probe immediately seals off the entrance, Elohim smashes the probe and frees the group, Hiigaran cops attempt arrest the group but Elohim shoots them down, Katie kicked one of the cops in the nuts and Daniel fired the last shots. Elo's left leg gets busted and Tank finds a splint to repair it. They find a boat and use that to escape on the water away from the beach and the desert area. The boat is sunk by alien forces, and the group is forced to swim for dry land. Polo disrupts the signal of the ship and the aliens inside are killed, Elo pilots it, poisonous smog clouds from the captured city-factory cloud the range of sight, and when they radio for help, they are taken aboard a larger ship, Daniel gives them away by saying to stay low, while Elo had his elbow on the intercom by accident, so they are captured thanks to Daniel's goof-up (Nice going SI-me, you said something at exactly the wrong moment. ;>_>-- Daniel). They run into Jaraci, who proceeds to fire a death ray (On The Dreadnaught, a giant space ship) at the Earth, nearly destroying it had he not exercised restraint. Daniel attempted to fire at Jaraci but he had an energy shield and Daniel dodged the reflected bullets. The heroes were captured and sent to Jail cells. They comfort each other, then they escape with Ifrit Nabaal's help while the guards are held down and distracted. It's noted that Elohim attempted having a Hiigaran colony on Earth, but it failed. Jaraci also had a God complex and was the one that tricked Tank by saying the probe was from the rebels. Tank, Ninten, Elo, and Vincent go to the boss room (The others including Daniel get transported back to Earth), where Jaraci lie in wait. SuperIke makes a cameo too due to me saying "you'll get no sympathy from me" . He crashes through the transport's windshield and no one ever sees him again. Tank and co then destroy many major system components and escape through a portal all in 1 minute while Tank held off the guards from entering the room, they make it out safely and the RP was concluded.